fiction_battle_blazefandomcom-20200213-history
Esdeath vs Jin Kisaragi
Description Akame ga Kill vs BlazBlue. Two generals who are icy cold, even in their powers. The Empire's Strongest vs The Hero of Ikaruga. A battle of chilling ice that would leave the loser shatter. How will live to warm himself up? Interlude KR: Ice, the ability to manipulate frozen water would be something people would like to have. AK211: But these two generals are able to control Ice to complete their own goals. KR: Like Jin Kisaragi, the Hero of Ikaruga. AK211: ...And Esdeath, the Empire's strongest general. He's KR and i'm AK211 KR: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win...A Death Battle. Esdeath Tier: Island Level '''| '''Country Level, likely Multi-Continent Level | Small Planet Level+, likely Planet Level Key: Casual '| '''Semi-Serious '| '''Full Power Name: Esdeath, "Strongest in Empire", "Ice Queen" Origin: Akame ga Kill! Gender: Female Age: Early 20s Classification: Human, Assassin, General, Teigu User, Leader of the Jaegers Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Proficient Assassin, Ice Manipulation, Time Stop, Weather Manipulation (Ice storm via Ice Storm Commander-in-Chief), Master Swordswoman, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the presence of her adversaries if they carry a shred of murderous intent and has a strong 6th sense), Pseudo-Flight, Aura (Fear, bloodlust), Afterimage Creation, Resistance (to Empathic Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation by Scream, Mind Manipulationthe entire chalice of Demon's Extract and resisted the Danger Beast's attempt to break her mind/ take control of her, while even of cup of the blood can destroy a human's psyche, Sound Manipulation by Heavy Pressure's Trump Card, Nasty Voice, describing it as a if a mere fly buzzing at her ear, Illusion Creationthrough The Spectator's Illusion Sight ability with brute force alone, Heat Manipulation ice can resist being melted by Tyrant's fire-breath, and completely unaffected by Die Leaguer's Fire Orb, and Ice Manipulationup in a snowy region, and could cover herself in her own ice without any sign of discomfort) KR: In the Northern Lands of the Empire, the Partas Clan took pride in their abilities. They made their living off of the land by combating giant Danger Beasts, either for food or profit. '''AK211: Among them was the Chief's daughter, who would turn into the most badass General the world has ever known. Even her name indicates awesomeness: Esdeath. KR: Esdeath like the rest of her clan, took pride in hunting down danger beasts, especially after her mother was eaten by one. As a young girl, she was already skilled at hiding herself and then striking at the right moment. AK211: After one trip, which she camped for like 3 days to take down a giant bird, she found her entire clan slaughtered by nearby tribesmen, and daddy dearest impaled through the torso with a spear. Not a pretty sight. KR: With this event, she took her father's creed to heart and lived by it. "The strong survive, and the weak perish." She continued to hunt beasts until making her way to the capital of the empire, joining the military and serving the Emperor. AK211: Along with another young, smoking hot girl named Najenda, she rose through the ranks quickly and became a General. I wouldn't mind saluting her if I could get a good look at that. KR: Oh, shut up, AK211. With her promotion, she was selected to be one of the few to given a Teigu. AK211: Bless you. KR: What? AK211: You sneezed. KR: No, I didn't. I said Teigu. AK211: Dude, are you sick? Stay away from me. KR: I'm not sick! It's what she was given. A Teigu is one of 48 legendary weapons that hold the power of almost 1000 men, though not everyone can use them, as it takes a natural affinity to it, and demands a high amount of skill, stamina, and strength. Esdeath chose to have the most dangerous Teigu known, one that no one else had been able to use. AK211: She picked up a giant vase and contained inside of it was danger beast blood, which she drank. I mean the entire thing. I wonder what it tastes like. Probably raspberries. KR: After a small struggle, she managed to tame the danger beast blood flowing through her, and gained incredible powers over ice and became known as the Empire's strongest. AK211: She definitely lives up to her name. Esdeath's Demon Extract Teigu, the blood drink, allows her complete mastery over ice. She can freeze existing water and can create ice out of nothing, which is probably her favorite thing to do. KR: With this, she's able to create walls of Ice large enough to block a canyon, cover parts of her body for a shield and create improvised weaponry. AK211: She can shoot multiple icicles that according to the official databook, can travel at near lightspeeds, to skewer a target, create huge horns of ice, and drop a giant piece of hail the size of a skyscraper. KR: She can also create loads of badass weapons, Like a tree made of ice that fires dozens of ice projectiles from its limbs, An elongated, massive, pointed poll of ice with many ice thorns sticking out of it to blend her opponents into a bloody mess and a giant spire of ice to pierce her foes and Ice limbs. AK211: Hey! Don't forget that she was capable of creating a more larger version of her ice body armor that completely cuts her off from the outside, though noticeably slowing her down. Oh! And she can fly by using ice as well! Awesome! KR: She also supplements her fighting style by using her martial arts training and a rapier that seems to be a bit longer than most usually are. She's skilled enough with this rapier to strike down multiple humanoid danger beasts without breaking a sweat. AK211: Don't forget that every Teigu has a trump card, which is the strongest ability ever. Esdeath has three of them. The first one is Ice Calvary, which allows her to create an army of golems out of ice that respond to her commands. They're able to simulate foot soldiers, cavalry, and giant Danger Beasts, allowing her to challenge an entire army with them alone. However, she requires a great deal of time to accumulate the necessary energy to generate them in such large numbers. In addition, they require her orders to function at maximum efficiency. Should she be distracted or preoccupied (i.e. by entering battle herself), their reaction speed will slow dramatically, great lowering their combat effectiveness. They are also capable of regenerating themselves from being blown to pieces. KR: There's also the Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief: Esdeath is able to focus her mighty power to create a powerful ice storm capable of covering an entire country with ice and snow. Although, she did it relying on the power that she puts into her Ice Cavalry, that took her a few days to create them (Which means that she should be capable of doing it by her own). From what she has said, it replenishes her powers constantly while the storm is active. AK211: None of those two are as awesome as her ace in the hole. The Mahapadma. She literally freezes time and space! What ice ability lets you do that?! KR: Apparently hers. And to be more accurate, the cold energy she uses is able to temporarily stop the local spacetime and allow her to strike an opponent for the killing blow, like when she killed Susanoo of Night Raid. AK211: Esdeath is kinda that chick you want to bone, but you realize she's kinda off her rocker. See, she's pretty much a sadist and loves to torture people. It's so much that she even scolds other people when they aren't torturing someone in what she calls the right way. Even the one time you see her looking at flowers, nope, they're a torture device. KR: Your right on that one. Considered a monster by the Revolutionary Army and a hero by the Empire, Esdeath is either your worst nightmare, or your favorite person, especially if you're on her side. Her charisma is through the roof, even the lowest of soldiers under her command adore her. It's even to the point that at one point, she was considered an anti-villain. It did indeed confuse people when she sought a boyfriend. AK211: Ironically, she fell for Night Raid member Tatsumi, who kinda hates Esdeath and everything she's about. Not a surprise. KR: Would it surprise you more if I told you she made Mahapadma just so Tatsumi wouldn't be able to get away from her? AK211: And she's a stalker too. Yeah, I can't blame Tatsumi for not hitting that. KR: Needless to say, her reputation as the strongest in the Empire is definitely earned. It's no surprise when you see her accomplishments and skills, being fast enough to keep up with the most agile of fighters and run at speeds faster than most humans. She was able to keep up with Akame, Mine, and Tatsumi during a fight and came out alive. And Akame is known for her superhuman speed, so think about that. Needless to say that she dodged actual laser from Mine's Pumpkin. By measuring the distance between her and Mine, alongside Esdeath's sword's length since it came in the frame, we would find out that Esdeath dodged laser with speeds worth of 75% the speed of light! This is very fast for a normal human being. AK211: She's killed a member of Night Raid, conquered a tribe far sooner than anyone expected, killed numerous danger beasts as a kid and adult, crippled Najenda, Was stated to be capable of freezing half of the world in the AGK Official Databook, Was stated to be vastly superior to Shikoutazer, who can create a large island sized-hole, covered the entire country in Russian Winter with Ice-Storm Commander-In-Chief and she stated that she was merciful, Was stated by Najenda to be capable of attacking the very world and its lands and this is actually accurate, considering the fact that the author stated that she is capable of freezing half of the world at full power, Was stated to be a natural worldwide wicked disaster with a conscious and has had multiple victories over the course of her career! She's damn near perfect! KR: Not entirely. Her Mahapadma can only be used once a day due to the amount of energy it puts on her, and can be resisted by someone with a resistance to ice. She also has a bad tendency to give into her bloodlust, drawing out her opponents suffering before dealing the killing blow, which led to her failing to kill Leone and Najenda when given the opportunity. Not to mention that despite how powerful she is, she rarely fights one on one, usually being backed by a fellow Jaeger such as Kurome, Wave, or Run. Of course she is more than capable of doing it, such as when she squared off against Leone, Najenda, and Susanoo, it isn't her usual way. Also her Ice Calvary takes a great deal of prep time to create in large numbers. AK211: Esdeath is probably one of the most badass anime characters to exist, which is why you should side with her in any conflict, cause if not, well if she doesn't kill ya, you'll wish you were dead. "I don't understand the feelings of the weak. The law of the world is survival of its fittest. Its how the weak are weeded out. It just means those people that died were too weak. It's only natural for the weak to perish" Jin Kisaragi Tier: Country Level '''| '''Moon Level, likely Small Planet Level Key: Base | Power of Order Name: Jin Kisaragi, "Hero of Ikaruga", "Endbringer" Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Possibly early to mid twenties Classification: Human, Knight of the N.O.L., Wielder of the Power of Order Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman and Martial Artist, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Ice Manipulation (including Absolute Zero temperatures), Can inflict soul damage via the Yukianesa, Levitation, Possesses the Power of Order which gives him Limited Reality Warping (Allows him to be on the same level as Ragna so that they can be evenly matched), Resistance to Causality, Probability Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Existence Erasure, Acausality KR: It's safe to say that during your early childhood, the ones you'll probably rely on the most are your older brothers and sisters, which is the case for Jin Kisaragi. AK211: This guy would probably have a entire novels worth of childhood issues, but that aside, like his brother and sister, Jin was confined in an experimental facility as lab rats, until the talking cat showed up, freed them and let 'em live a normal life, buuuuuutttt, we all know how that went. KR: After having obtained his weapon from his sickly sister, Jin became jealous of his brother Ragna for favouring Saya over him, this attracted the attention of Yuki Terumi, who convinced Jin to let him kill their caretaker, burn down a church and literally attempt to kill Ragna. AK211: After all this, he was adopted by the Kisaragi family, and from there, went onto join the Novus Orbis Librarium, where he rised up high enough to achieve the rank of Major, but the ties to his family still stuck around in Jin's life, and he really wanted to severe that tie to Ragna. KR: With his weapon of over 10 years, Jin wields the Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa, a sword which doesn't actually have a blade, but rather, when unsheathed,can absorb seithr and controls water particles to both unseal the locks and generate a blade of permafrost that freezes everything it. touches AK211: Man, that's pretty cold Jin... KR: Yukianesa alters the mental state of its owner. In Jin's case, his emotions are greatly amplified, breaking his usual cold persona and making him seem violent towards the people he is usually cold or indifferent to; and completely insane towards those he holds deeper feelings for, like Ragna. AK211: Someone get Jin away from that sword, it's fucking him up more worse than when my ex-wife stole my Dune Buggy. KR: Well, with so much time that Jin has spent wielding his sword, he's become quite proficient with it, in fact Jin can freely manipulate ice at will using Yukianesa's powers as well as his Drive, Frost Bite, which lets him freeze opponents in a block of ice with a wolf head, summon a giant ice coffin out of the ground, can have three flashes of ice in front of him and he can have a snow flake around him in the air. AK211: If he really wants to make things chilly, he can activate his Overdrive, Frost End, where all of his attacks are more stronger and all of them apply the effects of his Drive. With it, he can launch an ice sword that starts out slow but can go faster with the Ice Blade and he can also use this move in midair, he can make a giant wave of ice at high speeds with his Ice Fang, and a whole plethora of attacks. KR: But his most lethal of all is his Astral Heat, Purgatory Ice Night, by using all of Yukianesa's power, he can stab the ground and freeze anyone who is on the ground, and by only having to sheath his blade, he can break apart the ice, killing his opponents instantly. AK211: Man, now that's a chilling way to go out, but that aside Jin possesses a sweet-ass power known as the Power of Order. KR: You're on the right path, the Power of Order gives Jin the ability to nullify Phenomenal Intervention, a.k.a Reality Warping. This actually made him will away the concept of death that Tsubaki's Immortal Breaker tried to will into his brain, though even prior to this, Jin still has noteworthy accomplishments and feats. AK211: Jin ended the Ikaruga Civil War, which earned him his legendary title, he saved his girl Tsubaki from the Mind Eater curse with Makoto and Noel, and despite once wanting to kill his brother, he's helped him out a number of times. KR: Like the time when he fought against the Nox Nyctorus, Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi with Noel and Ragna, AK211: Hell, he even assisted his alternate self in destroying the Monolith's foundation, normally, i'd ask questions, but we've been down that route before. KR: However, despite his power as well as his position, he is overconfident, arrogant, antisocial, and has little tolerance for weakness. Additionally, Yukianesa constantly tries to exert its influence on him, and dramatically warps and amplifies his existing emotions if it manages to take control of him; when Ragna is around, this results in him going crazy and attacking. However, as the series progresses, Jin becomes progressively more and more resistant to these effects of the Yukianesa. AK211: I mean seriously, you think Jin would've finally reconciled, but NOPE! He still wants to kill his brother. KR: Jin may be a flawed individual mentally, but the future ahead of him may finally purge the twisted side of him once and for all. You may not want to cross paths with him, because if so, you will be purged out. "Tsubaki, I am going to keep our promise!" Pre-Battle KR: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. AK211: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle N.O.L HQ A man was sitting on his desk looking at profiles in his hand with a rather troubled and annoyed look on his face with his fingers rubbing his temples. Said man was a good-looking and slender young man with short, stylish blond hair and green eyes. He was wearing a major uniform with a black turtleneck and leggings under a white Japanese-style tunic, white gloves, military boots, and a jolting sapphire colored jacket with a red lining and very long, detached sleeves. Jin Kisaragi was not having the best day. He was reading the reports on a place called the Empire, and it apparently had lots of troubles in it. Lots of people had called for help from the N.O.L several times, and the government decided to appoint Jin for this job. It was not the job that was troubling him, it was the fact that he wanted to search for Ragna, yet this mission had the top priority in it. Sighing, Jin dropped the file on the desk. He then took a sheathed sword that had an olive-green hilt with a metallic grey inverted 'V' shaped guard, with the sheath being pale blue. The sword itself was fastened to the sheath by screws that were located in the area where the sheath and the guard connected. Jin then headed to the door, Yukianesa in his hand, and got out of his office. The camera moves closer to the file that was on Jin's desk. What was written was as follows: "Mission: Dispose of Empror Makoto" The Empire The sun shone on the castle of the Imperial Capital. Birds were chippering. People were walking in the streets, and everything seemed to be fine. However, that itself was not the truth. If one could see through it, you can see the cruel reality that innocent people has to deal with. Killing, purging, stealing, raping and many others were common in the Imperial Capital, with the source of it was the Prime Minister Honest that was controlling the young naive Emperor Makoto. But this was not the topic in hand, right now. As we shift into another person who was walking outside the Imperial Caste, right in front of the gates. Said figure was a breath-taking woman with icy blue eyes, light blue hair that reached her knees and a fair skin. She was wearing a white female general suit with high heeled boots with metal tips. She was also wearing a long black warmers that reached to her midsection and had a rapier strapped to her waist. General Esdeath was walking around the city, wandering around with nothing to do. Being in peace and quiet didn't suit her at all. She wanted action. She wanted war. She wanted blood to be spilled. She wanted guts, organs and limbs to fly in the air. She wanted to hear the sound of metal biting flesh. She wanted- "Huh?" She was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a young blonde man approaching with a sword in his hand. Judging by his uniform, he looked like some sort of a military officer, just like her. And probably...A fighter. Esdeath's twisted smile cracked on her face. She then approached the young man, who noticed her approaching him. He then stopped in front of her, with his cold, emotionless gaze piercing holes in Esdeath's head. Not that she cared anyway. "Who are you? What do you want?" Jin asked Esdeath. "I should be the one to ask you the same question. But judging by your own uniform, you seem to be a general from another country or something" Esdeath answered back, before she suddenly felt the aura from the sword in Jin's hand. Her twisted smile widened on her face. "That sword in your hand...I can feel something emitting from it. Might as well test it here" Esdeath said making Jin scoff. "I don't have time for this woman. Outta my way" Jin said coldly. "Oh. But you don't seem to understand" She said before raising her hand aloft in the air, before suddenly several icicles appeared out of thin air above both generals, and rained at Jin, who effortlessly sliced them apart in less than a blink of an eye. "I'm not giving you a choice" Esdeath said making Jin growl before unsheathing Yukianesa and ice and cold gathered around the hilt, forming a blade of ice in Jin's hands. Esdeath saw this and unsheathed her rapier as well. The icy massacre...had begun. Jin begun the battle by creating an Ice Platform and flying towards Esdeath, who dashed and jumped at him and sliced the platform, effectively shattering it. She then slashed at Jin while he was in midair, but Jin parried it with Yukianesa, blocking her slash. He then kicked Esdeath in the face, making her stagger backwards. Jin then landed on the ground on his feet, and created an Ice Blade and hurled it at Esdeath. Esdeath saw this, and created an ice shield to block the ice blade. She then shattered it and aimed her rapier at Jin, only to see that Jin was nowhere in front of her. Her instincts kicked in, and jumped backwards to dodge a slash from above. She then slashed with her rapier at Jin, and Jin blocked it with Yukianesa. The two entered in a sword struggle, until Esdeath broke it by creating an ice dagger in her free hand and slashed at Jin with it, making him release the struggle and hop backwards. Esdeath then stabbed her rapier in the ground and quickly cupped her hands and pointed them at Jin. "Weissschnabel!" She yelled as a flash of light blue light appeared and subsided the moment it appeared, and then icicles appeared around Esdeath. She then gestured with her hand at Jin and the icicles shot at Jin, who saw this, and extended his palm. "Ice Flying Strike!" He yelled before numerous ice blades appeared in an instant around him, and shot froward, destroying every icicle that Esdeath created, but that was all Esdeath needed as she appeared in a flash of speed in front of Jin, who gasped at this. "Freeze" She said while smirking as she extended her arm and opened her palm aiming for Jin's face. Jin acted quick, and took off one of his gloves and threw it in front of Esdeath's extended arm, making the glove freeze and shatter apart. Esdeath then aimed for a stab at Jin, who blocked it with his sword. She then stabbed her rapier into the ground again, before taking it out, throwing dirt at Jin's face, making him temporarily blind. This gave her the chance to land a kick into Jin's face, sending him toppling on the ground. He woke up quickly to see Esdeath above him in the air, grinning like mad. She snapped her fingers, making what looked like a large ice boulder appear almost instantly. "Hagelsprung!" Esdeath yelled before getting away of the ice boulder's way to make it crush Jin, who stood up and didn't seem fazed about it. He just duck low, and cold wind started to gather around him. His grip on Yukianesa tight. "Ice Strike!" He yelled before unleashing a powerful slash with Yukianesa at the ice boulder, which was followed by a flash of energy. The ice boulder, after seconds of taking the slash of Jin's sword, splitted into half before crumbling and falling to the ground in the form of large chunks of ice. Jin stood up and sheathed Yukianesa, and saw Esdeath walking towards him, her cap shadowing her eyes and a grin was on her face as the large ice chunks were falling behind her. "Your really strong. I'm getting excited" Esdeath said making Jin smirk. "Heh. Your not bad either" Jin said. "Now, i guess we should finish this" Esdeath said before stopping 2 meters away from Jin and pulled out her rapier and pointed it at him. The same grin plastered on her face. Jin saw this, and unsheathed Yukianesa in respond. Waiting for no answer, Esdeath charged at Jin, who charged back at her. The two then begun to exchange blows, with their blades basically becoming blurs, but neither of them were gaining advantage at the other. Esdeath then ducked under one of Jin's slashes, and slammed her hand to the ground, making a huge ice spire shot from the ground at Jin, who blocked it with his sword as the spire kept on elongating until it reached the sky, lifting Jin with it. Esdeath grinned like mad, before slamming her palm once more to the ground making several ice pillars shot from the ground. The pillars elongated until it reached Jin, surrounding him in the process. "Pierce Through!" She yelled before elongated ice spikes shot from the sides of the pillars at Jin, who proceeded to either dodge, or slice the ice spikes aimed at him. He then sheathed his sword, and closed his eyes, charging energy into Yukianesa. He then snapped his eyes open after a couple of seconds. "Distortion Drive: Ice Fang!" He yelled before unsheathing Yukianesa in a flash, releasing a huge ice wave that sliced through the pillars and spikes, effectively slicing them into pieces. He then landed on the ground, and kicked Esdeath, before slashing at her, aiming for her waist to cut her into half, however Esdeath saw this, and created an ice block that resembled an armor around her waist, blocking Yukianesa's slash. "With your own power...You will never break through ice" Esdeath said while grinning like mad, before delivering a kick to Jin's gut, sending him flying away from her. She then extended her arm and out of thin arm came a giant elongated pointed ice poll with many ice thorns sticking out of it. The ice poll spun rapidly, before it shot forward, aiming for Jin, who was still flying backwards due to the force of Esdeath's kick. "'Welcome...To my ice blender" Esdeath said aiming the ice blender at Jin, who quickly slammed his feet to the ground, halting himself from his backwards flight. He then took a deep breath before glaring at Esdeath. "Distortion Drive: Moonsong!" He yelled before slashing with Yukianesa in thin air, creating a large blade-like arrow out of thin air that moved slowly, before it shot forward at high speeds towards the ice blender. Once it made contact, it penetrated the giant blender, shattering it in the process. Esdeath moved out of the way, and glared at Jin in anger. He didn't seem that he wanted to die. Her own glare then turned into a grin. She then created ice parts around her wrists and ankles. Jin saw this, and before he could question it in his mind, he saw Esdeath float in the air before he then headed towards the imperial castle. Jin blinked at this, slowly taking the events that happened in front of him in his brain. "Okay then. You wanna play it like this, then so be it" He said before he created a floating ice platform and hopped on it, before flying after Esdeath. Around The Imperial Castle: 'Hmph. He's so strong. I have to keep him busy so i can unleash my 'army' afterwards on him' Esdeath thought before being broken out of her thoughts as a large ice blade became visible at the corner of her eye. She leaned backwards to dodge the blade that almost grazed her neck. She looked in front of her to see Jin flying on a platform. Esdeath grinned before pointing her hands at Jin, creating longer, sharper and larger icicles around her, and hurled it towards Jin, who created ice blades around him and hurled it towards Esdeath. The Icicles clashed with the ice blades, shattering each other upon contact. One Icicle managed to hit Jin's ice platform, making him fall towards the castle. Luckily, he landed his feet on the roof. Esdeath then smirked before pointing her hands at Jin. Jin's instincts kicked in, and her ran along the length of the roof of the castle to avoid the giant spikes that shot from underneath his feet. Jin then jumped off the roof, and he was in midair. Esdeath's smirk widened. He was open now. She then pointed her hands at him, making a giant ice spike shot towards him. Jin, seeing this, performed a series of rapid slashes at the ice spike, effectively slicing it into large chunks. Jin then created another ice platform to fly, and landed on the ground safely. He looked at the sky to see Esdeath following him. She landed in front of him, dispelling the ice part around her limbs that allowed her to fly. Her smirk never leaving her face. "To think that you would push me this far. Your really strong" Esdeath said, but Jin remained silent. His cold look never leaving him. He then saw Esdeath raising her arm aloft in the air, before snapping her fingers. "But now, It's going to be over!" Esdeath nearly yelled as suddenly, and out of the castle itself, came what looked like large cenataurs came running to Esdeath. Esdeath's grin became wider and her eyes widen, making her look like a mad woman. "ICE CAVALRY, CHARGE!" She yelled manically making the ice golems charge at Jin, who remained calm. The golems surrounded Jin, and proceeded to attack him. Jin then parried all of the assaults coming at him, slicing through every single golem that tried to stab him. A golem tried to stab him in the chest, but Jin blocked it with his sword and pushed the golem away. Another golem tried to stab him in the back, but Jin ducked underneath the stab and kicked the golem away from him. A third golem tried to stab him in the arm, but Jin quickly turned around, and caught the spear of the golem with his bare hand, before tossing him away. The three golems jumped at him, aiming to stab him in one go. But then Jin's eyes gleamed, before he unsheathed Yukianesa, and spun around, effectively creating a circular slash that expanded around him and engulfed the entire ice army. For about a couple of seconds, nothing seemed to happen as the ice army stood still...before the entire ice army shattered into pieces. Esdeath looked in shock and disbelief at the greatest display of power that she had never seen in her life. He shocked look turned into a grin once again. She raised her hand casually with a calm smile on her face, before suddenly, the calm smile immediately turned into a large mad grin that spread on her face. Jin then saw the parts of ice that spread around the battlefield starting to turn into snow and fly towards Esdeath. The ice then begun to form a very long poll of ice behind Esdeath. The poll then stopped elongating and a large four-pointed cross appeared on its top. "Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief!" She yelled from the top of her lungs before the large ice poll unleashed a giant blizzard that not only engulfed the battlefield, but also engulfed the entire country around them. Jin gritted his teeth and covered his face with his arm to shield himself from the powerful storm. The storm then subsided a little bit, but didn't stop hailing. Esdeath then smirked at Jin. "Now. Time for the final showdown" She said before slamming her palm to the ground, effectively creating a large circular wall around both of them. Said wall was made out of several elongated spikes. Jin looked around him and saw the wall, then looked at Esdeath, who slammed her palm to the ground once more, making a large ice tree come out of the ground. The branches of the tree then began to throw spikes at Jin, who proceeded to run around the tree to dodge the spikes. This distracted him for Esdeath to land her hit on him as she jumped into the air, and snapped her fingers, making a large ice boulder appear in the sky. "Hagelsprung!" She yelled before the boulder came landing on Jin, who in turn, jumped on the tree, slicing it into half and turned around quickly to face the boulder that was inches of hitting him. He then sheathed Yukianesa, and begun charging energy in it. "Distortion Drive: Moonsong!" He yelled before slashing in thin air, creating another large ice blade that shot towards the boulder, effectively cleaving it into half, and making the two halves of the boulder fall on the ground, creating a large smokescreen...or a large icescreen in the case of the ice storm. Jin then released a breath he didn't know he was holding, before he unconsciously, and on instinct, dodged a large hand of ice coming at him by jumping backwards. He then stood on one knee, and looked in front of him to see Esdeath with a large armor that covered her and literally isolated her from the outside. Jin then jumped away again to dodge large hand of ice coming at him to squash him. He then begun to run around the ice armor, dodging any attack that came from it while trying to look for an opening to strike. Esdeath gritted her teeth inside the armor. While the armor did isolate her from the outside, it greatly slowed her own. She couldn't even hit him, and then he would vanish from sight in a burst of speed. While in her thoughts, She didn't notice Jin, who in a swift motion, sliced off the right leg of the armor. Esdeath was snapped out of her thoughts upon this being done. She then ordered the armor to swing its right arm at Jin, but Jin was faster, and quickly dodged Esdeath's attempt to hit him, and sliced off the right arm of the armor. And in the same moment, and in a flurry of speed, he sliced the remaining arm and leg of the armor, rending the armor useless, and trapping Esdeath in a large block of ice. Jin then jumped in the air, such that he was above the ice block, aiming to cleave the ice block and Esdeath into half. Esdeath saw this, and smirked, before opening the top of what remained of her ice armor, effectively exposing her and leaving her opened. Jin saw this, and became confused, but decided to shake it off as he was mere inches from his opponent. Esdeath's smirk widened. Her eyes were shadowed by her cap. The tattoo which was above her breasts begun to glow a light blue glow. She crossed her arms, and called out her strongest and ultimate trump card. "Mahapadma!" Just as she said this, A light blue orb expanded from the mark on her chest and engulfed what was around her, making the time around her freeze. She then raised her head and looked at her opponent, who was frozen in midair and his sword was mere centimeters from her face. She then took out her rapier. Her smirk never leaving her face. "That was a good fight. Probably the greatest fight i have ever had. But now, it's time to end this. It was very fun though" She said before she extended her arm and opened her palm towards Jin, before several ice spikes appeared out of thin air and impaled Jin from all directions and places. His arms, wrists, chest, legs, knees, and his shoulders were pierced by the ice spikes. Esdeath's smile then softened while looking at her frozen opponent, who was oblivious to the spikes impaling him. She then aimed her rapier at Jin. "Farewell..." She whispered before she slashed with her sword horizontally with the steel whistling in the cold, frozen time. Her sword made contact with Jin's neck, causing blood to gush out of it and freeze in midair. Just as the sword passed through the throat of the Hero of Ikaruga, time resumed. Then Jin's head shot to the sky from his body with a large gush of blood, before his body fell limb on the ground beneath Esdeath. The storm faded and the sun set upon the Empire. Esdeath moved to Jin's headless body and picked up Yukianesa. She smiled warmly at it before walking slowly to the Imperial Castle, leaving Jin's lifeless body behind before his head fell on the ground hard and exploded into a bloody mix of brains and blood. Post-Fight Analysis AK211: Oh God...This ending was pretty much unnecessary...But, hey! Who Cares! It was awesome! KR: Now this battle was rather close...Scratch that, it was very close! At first, we thought that Jin had this in the bag, but after some analysis, we found out that Esdeath takes this. AK211: Simply put, In terms of attack potency, Let's start with base modes. Esdeath, while not even trying, has been shown to be more than twice as strong as Budo, who was capable of creating a ginat storm cloud during his fight against Night Raid. Through calculations, we have seen that Budo generated is around 2.19 Gigatons of TNT. By knowing that Esdeath is more than twice as strong as him, this means that Esdeath's power potency while extremely casual is around more than 4.38 Gigatons of TNT! KR: Moving on to Jin, who will extremely casual, was capable of defeating Ragna, who is superior to the likes of Iron Tager, whose Astral Finish can create a crater by slamming his opponents onto the ground after descending into space. By calculating the speed that Tager flew downwards with, alongside the distance that he covered away from Earth, we would find out that Iron Tager's full power is around 21.72205 Kilotons of TNT. And Ragna, while weakened, is superior to that, and knowing the fact that Jin defeated him while holding back, this would mean that a casual Jin scales to that, but that won't be enough to defeat Esdeath, even while said person holding back. AK211: Going on with a serious Jin against a semi-serious Esdeath. A serious Jin was capable of fighting a weakened Take-Mikazuchi with Noel and Ragna. Take-Mikazuchi's beam has been calculated to be 11.625 Teratons of TNT. By knowing that Jin fought it alongside Noel and Ragna, this means that Jin holds 1/3 out of the Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi, which is around 3.875 Teratons of TNT. Esdeath, on the other hand, was capable of creating an ice storm that covered the entire country with ice and snow, which was calculated to be around 1.98 Teratons of TNT. While that is not enough to defeat a serious Jin, please note the fact that she stated that she was merciful while executing the Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief. And before you say, that this requires prep time, no. Only the Ice Cavalry requires prep time. Esdeath actually used their own energy to execute her third trump card because 1st: Her Ice Cavalry were defeated by the Revolutionary Army, and 2nd: She didn't want to waste her own energy in executing it as she was drained from her fight against a drug-boosted Akame. And with all of that being said, this means that she is capable of doing Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief on her own without any issue. KR: And with that out of the way let's enter to their final part of power potency: Power of Order Jin and Full Power Esdeath. The Power of Order was stated to be the anti-body of the Black Beast. We don't know how strong is the Black Beast, so we will compare him to the character that was stated to be as strong as him: Hades Izanami. AK211: You know her. She's the non-Ragna's sister girl that looks like Ragna's sister. KR: At one time, Izanami stated that even at full power, it would be difficult for her to replicate Corpus Sepulcro: Requiem's feat of atomizing both the Earth and the Moon, which, according to her own analysis, would be around 3.15 * 10^31 Joules of Force, or 7.54 Zettatons of TNT. AK211: Moving on to Esdeath, her full power explaination is the damn straight proof that she was merciful when she executed Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief. According to the Akame Ga Kill! Official Databook, Esdeath is capable of freezing half of the world, which literally means that she was even holding her ice storm back from freezing half of the world. And to all those that don't know how much grave is that, By knowing that the energy required to destroy half of the world is around 59.44 Zettatons of TNT, and multiplying that by 1/2, this means that Esdeath, at full power, is around 29.72 Zettatons of TNT! KR: There's still more actually, which practically proves that what said about her in the Official Databook is true. In the manga, Najenda stated that Esdeath has the power to attack the very world and its lands, which makes Eesdeath's AP skyrockets to 59.44 Zettatons of TNT! Which is approximately around more than 7 times stronger than Corpus Sepulcro: Requiem's power potency. AK211: Next comes Speed. Now, a casual Jin scales to a weakened Ragna, who is faster than Iron Tager, who can fly at Mach 1194.581. When Jin is serious, however, he can keep up with and react to Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi's beams, which can travel at speeds ranging from 14% to 29% the speed of light. That's cute compared to Esdeath's point blank laser dodging feat, which was calculated to be 75% the speed of light! So, there is no way in hell that Jin would be capable of besting out Esdeath in terms of both strength and speed. KR: However, that didn't mean that Jin was completely helpless in the battle. He did have the ability to execute soul damage on Esdeath via Yukianesa, which would have proven to be lethal to the ice queen, but it's not like Esdeath would stand in her place waiting for Jin to lay a hit on her. And with her superior speed, Esdeath would easily and casually dodge all of Jin's attempts to take her down. AK211: Next came the last of their abilites. It's true that Jin's Power of Order is really impressive, being capable of preventing Phenomenal Intervention, but please note that the Power of Order depends on the desire of the user and his/her existence. For example, Jin's existence is to oppose Ragna, so his power is always increased so they can be evenly matched, and Celica's existence is to oppose Seithr, so she nullifies it with her presence. So that's reality warping on a rather very limited scale. Also, the resistances that the Power of Order provides for Jin would be absolutely useless in this match since Esdeath does not posses the abilities that Jin is resistant to with the Power of Order. KR: Jin did put up a good fight, but he was never match to Esdeath's superior strength, speed, potential, and abilities. AK211: Jin had just been given the ''cold solider!'' KR: The Winner is Esdeath.Category:Muhammedmco Category:What if? Death Battles Category:'Ice' themed Battle Royale Category:Completed What if? Death Battles